


Bet on Love and Let It Ride

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After, Yuri Cheats At Drinking Contests, drunk wedding, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Georgi wakes up the morning after drinking an entire bottle of tequila by himself.  In Vegas.  With Mila.At least he and Mila were already dating.  This wasn't the "wake up with a stranger" issue.
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Georgi Popovich
Series: YOI Rare Pair Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Bet on Love and Let It Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5: Vacations / Bad Decisions

The weirdest thing about all of this was that Mila was still in bed.

Georgi had checked the clock. It was almost noon. For Mila to be in bed this late something had to be seriously wrong. Her being snuggled up against him was unusual, too; usually when they were actually sleeping, she preferred a little space. Sharing the bed was great, but she wasn’t really into snuggling in her sleep.

Georgi would wake her up and ask, but that would involve movement and noise, and both of those sounded like a terrible idea right now. Instead, he thanked God for the great blackout curtains in the hotel room – apparently they were used to guests with hangovers. Even at nearly noon, the room was illuminated only by the soft light from the slightly ajar bathroom door and the lights from clocks. If he didn’t know it was her…

_Did_ he know it was Mila? The thought nearly caused Georgi to sit up, but between the weight of Mila’s head on his chest and the throbbing in his head, he managed to get only a little way before realizing what a bad idea it would be. It was enough to jostle Mila into saying, “Good morning, sunshine,” before squirming her way into a more comfortable position to continue sleeping. He recognized the voice. It was, indeed, Mila. This was good, and important. Aside from his head, nothing felt damaged, and his head would clear up eventually. Hopefully before he had to see Yakov, but eventually. Therefore, waking up with someone who wasn’t Mila was the worst possible thing he could imagine.

She stirred against him with a soft groan. “What time is it?”

“11:43,” Georgi said after a glance at the clock. “Are you just as hung over as I am, or should I suck it up and call for help?”

“Ugh. I’m just hung over and kind of sore. Good sore, not anything to worry about. You must have gotten a little rough last night sore.” Mila reached up and ran a hand through her hair, and a glint off of it caused Georgi to reach for it. The two of them stared blankly at the giant cluster of gems on her hand.

Mila had always told everyone that she wanted a sapphire instead of a diamond, and it looked like she’d gotten her wish. The central sapphire was the traditional deep blue, surrounded by smaller, pale pink sapphires. “Do you remember last night?” Georgi finally asked when he could make his voice work.

“I remember Viktor handing you that bottle of tequila. I remember Yura matching you shot for shot, except that Otabek was pouring him water from a vodka bottle. I remember Yuuri figuring that out and calling off the contest and you insisting on finishing the bottle anyway to prove a point to the stupid little punk – your words.”

Georgi groaned. That did sound like him when he got drunk. The perfect blend of belligerent, idiotic, and stubborn. “But you don’t remember getting the ring?”

Mila started to shake her head, but stopped with a flinch. “I’d suggest checking our phones, but… light. I’m gonna have to guess we got drunk married last night, though. Assuming you’re willing to be sensible about this, it saves me some trouble.”

Georgi thought for a minute, stopped, blinked, tried to think again, and gave up. “I am too hung over to figure out what that means.”

He’d never thought he’d see the day when Mila giggling in delight would be unwelcome, but he’d never expected to deal with this kind of hangover. “It means that when I suggested we all go to Vegas after Worlds, it was with the intention of asking you to come to a chapel with me. I know the problems you’ve had with engagements turning your girlfriends crazy, and figured this was a good way to bypass that. I had _not_ meant to do it while we were both drunk enough we had no business making that kind of decision, and if you want to get this annulled on grounds of drunkenness, I’m not going to fight you.”

Now that, that made sense. The fiancée stage had claimed so many of his past girlfriends that he’d told Mila that he was terrified to ask her to marry him. Come to think of it, the Vegas plan had been hatched less than a week later. “If we stay married, can we still do a normal wedding at some point? One for our families to come to and have our special day?”

“I don’t see why not. You know my dad won’t accept that I’m married until it’s done by an Orthodox priest, and I don’t think Viktor or Yuri would ever forgive us if we didn’t have the traditional multi-day drunk afterwards.” Georgi had to agree with that. “So we can stay married?”

“You obviously wanted to marry me or you wouldn’t have come up with a whole vacation plan to do it, so it’s not just the hangover making you lazy and wanting to take the easy path. Ask me again when the hangovers clear up just so we can be sure, but as bad decisions go, this was the best bad decision I’ve ever made.”


End file.
